


【天牛】餘燼

by furi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furi/pseuds/furi
Summary: 天童×牛島 - 餘燼注意事項：可能OOC、有角色死亡情節、分不清是BE還是HE、寫得很混亂的片段式
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 天童覺/牛島若利
Kudos: 4





	【天牛】餘燼

**Author's Note:**

> 天童×牛島 - 餘燼  
> 注意事項：可能OOC、有角色死亡情節、分不清是BE還是HE、寫得很混亂的片段式

1.  
原先，牛島覺得白色不太適合天童。

印象中天童總是多彩又鮮豔，高中時代看慣了他那雙纖細腳踝下的螢光色襪子，制服外套內多穿一層的連帽衣，他有很多件，五顏六色的隨著心情換著穿。還有那頭標誌性的紅髮，遠遠地，隔著整個操場的距離也能認清楚。

高中畢業當天，天童特地來找牛島告別，說是過陣子就要啟程去法國。天童算給他聽：9710公里的距離，飛行時間12個鐘頭以上，時差8小時。天童捲著證書筒上的流蘇在玩，一邊嘆氣說遠得要命。  
「到得了的地方都不算遠。」牛島說。  
天童停下動作，眼睛瞪得很大，紅色瞳仁像石榴果肉般小巧玲瓏、也如瑪瑙般透亮。他笑起來，有光在眼底流轉，朝牛島伸出小指要拉勾，說：「既然如此，那若利君要來見我哦！」

第一次見到天童穿著整套甜點師制服時，好像那身純白掩蓋了什麼，讓牛島差點認不出來。  
天童見他茫然的模樣便笑出聲，脫下帽子，露出修剪得如草坪般平整的頭髮，問他是不是非得看到這頭紅髮才知道是誰。牛島眨眨眼，像欣賞魔術而感到驚奇的觀眾一樣瞪大雙眼，說是天童啊。

天童笑得前彎後仰，眼角都滴出淚來。隨後，絲毫不介意剛發生的尷尬事件，領著牛島走進店裡，張開雙手，昂首挺胸。那嘴角的弧度、聲音裡藏不住的愉快語調，散發出的自信與驕傲，全都是令人熟悉的模樣。

他說，歡迎來到我的樂園。

只這一瞬，牛島感到無比安心。  
他們之間的關系不互相比較，也沒有誰前誰後，只是位於不同列軌道上並排而行，偶爾轉頭遙望彼此。  
我還是我，你也還是你。

這一幕像燃燒著的紙，鮮活又張揚的火焰把牛島的雙頰烘烤得發熱，他摸了下臉，有點燙手。天童又攬過他的肩，無異於往火堆裡添柴，血液被燒得沸騰流向四肢末端，渾身都熱。

天童察覺到他的異樣，挑著眉問你在想什麼？  
牛島迎上對方玩味的視線，答：「我在想，你很適合白色。」

2.  
牛島立於堂前，眼前的一切不是白就是黑，好像世界都失了彩。  
黑色喪服和白色布幔，白色的花和黑色的棺。

天童就躺在那裡。

不知道是誰悄聲說了句就像睡著一樣，於是五色開始哭，正確來說他從誦經開始就在掉眼淚，只是到這時才終於憋不住聲音。瀨見揉著後輩哭到發顫的肩，為了緩和氣氛而開口，「這傢伙睡覺時才沒有這麼安份。」這種場合下沒人笑得出來，卻也無人怨他不合時宜。

只有牛島笑了，輕聲說：「是啊。」  
這在幾個後輩加劇的抽泣中顯得異常突兀，瀨見聞聲抬頭，只見那抹微笑轉瞬即逝，恢復成以往看不出情緒的模樣。瀨見只覺得鼻頭一酸，連忙用力抹了把臉，將不小心從眼角溢出的淚擦去。

天童的身邊佈滿鮮花，擺得滿滿的，沒有一絲空位。牛島思索一會，決定把花束擺在他的胸口。他沒有著急離開，而是用小指勾住天童的——指節已經沒辨法好好彎起，只能象徵性地碰著指腹。

「再見，覺。」

3.  
告別式結束後白布叫住他，問：「您還好嗎？」

「問診嗎？我很好，多謝關心。」  
「我是說心境上的問題，因為天童前輩……」儘管白布的工作每天都會見證死亡發生，提到天童時仍是無法自制地哽了一下，「您應該知道我指的是什麼。」  
「啊啊……我已經是成年人了，會處理自己的情緒。」牛島依舊是那樣站得筆直。

牛島沒有自覺，但白布見過太多例子。  
極度悲傷之下流不出淚的人，並非是他們冷血無情，只是不願面對親友離世，是很正常的大腦自我防護機制，尤其是像天童走得這般突然。有的人一、兩個星期或者要更久才會反應過來，也有些人一輩子都跨不過這道坎。

白布醫生不治心病，他擅長指出癥結點卻不會安慰人。也許牛島真如自己所說的那樣能快速消化悲傷，但白布不介意多管閒事，對待尊敬的學長他總是想得比較多。

「如果有任何問題，請立即連繫我。」  
「好。」

4.  
離開會場前，天童的父母來為前些日子牛島替他們處理的事宜道謝，牛島只道是應當的。

「因為我們是摯友。」他的視線不自覺地往下移，注視著天童父親懷中的袋子，它白亮得眩目卻讓人移不開眼，束口上繁複的結像道封印。

紙張燃燒過後只剩下灰燼。  
而你化作骨，永遠封在瓷罐裡。

5.

牛島一向自律，回到波蘭後依舊按照排定的時間表重復過日。按時起床，嚴格控管飲食，該做的訓練一項不落地完成。

以前天童經常打電話給他，無論大事或瑣事都會說個不停，話題彷彿無窮無盡。最初彼此的空閒時間湊不到一起，偶爾會漏接幾通電話，乾脆就挑了個時間段固定通話，而現在時間表中的那部份成了大段空白。

牛島坐在床上，思考著多出來的時間該做什麼？

連著幾天，他就只是坐著，腦袋放空什麼也沒想，身軀卻是前所未有的沉重，動彈不得。等到回過神，天色已經全暗了下來。

牛島並不傻，知道不能就這麼持續下去。等一通再也不會打來的電話有什麼用？  
第五天，他強迫手腳動起來離開床沿。翻開手帳，劃掉時間表上的字並在空白處寫上跑步，然後立即整裝出發。

照著習慣的路線跑了一圈回到住處，發現幾步之外有隻野貓窩在街燈下盯著他，橘黃的燈光把那毛絨絨的身軀映得明晃晃的，渾身發光。讓牛島想起那個傳聞：人死後，靈魂會化成其它生物回來探望親友。牛島蹲下身試圖離牠近點，試探性地伸出手問，「天童，是你嗎？」

那隻貓朝他齜牙裂嘴，吼了兩聲後頭也不回地奔向對街，轉瞬便不見蹤影。牛島默默地收回手，剛要站起，背後忽然傳來噗哧一聲。他準備起身的動作猛地停頓，大腦混亂不已，過去二十幾年的人生沒教他如何應對眼下的狀況，只能僵在原地。

有雙手從背後探過來撫摸他的下巴，有點涼，但確實存在溫度。  
這不是幽靈，那會是幻覺嗎？牛島想著，那雙手就彷彿在向他證明它是真實的，施力抬起他的臉。

那張熟悉的臉顛倒著映入眼廉。

對方逆著光，光芒成了為他描繪輪廓的金色彩墨，抹在那頭紅髮上彷彿衝天的火舌，每根髮梢都泛著光，宛如無數飛濺的火星落入牛島眼底。

「你在叫我嗎？若利君。」

6.  
現實永遠比戲劇更加荒誕。

沒有餘裕去想天童為何又是用什麼方法死而復生，待牛島反應過來，發現自己緊緊擁著失而復得的摯友。意識到這點，他又將手臂收攏點，以致於忘記要放輕力道。天童拍打著他的背部掙扎，抱怨再勒下去就要死第二次了，嚇得牛島連忙鬆開手。

「天童……真的是你嗎？」牛島這時才想到要問。  
「是我哦！」

牛島盯著他良久也沒發現任何不妥，於是又擁抱天童一次，說：「那就好。」  
「若利君難得這麼熱情耶！」  
「我很想你。」牛島直言不諱，反倒把天童弄得害羞了。他可以大方地向任何人表達喜惡，能冷靜處理別人對自己的厭惡，卻不太擅長應對好感。過一會天童才開口：「我也是，所以回來見你了。」

7.  
天童癱在牛島的沙發上，在被問道要喝點什麼時這樣回答：「我要熱可可。」  
「抱歉，這裡沒有。」牛島舉著馬克杯道歉，猶豫著是否要出門買包即融可可回來。

天童制止他，表示沒有熱可可的話喝什麼都好。於是牛島從櫃子裡翻出茶包，是隊友送的波蘭紅茶名牌，當時還被教導了如何泡出好喝的茶。說實話他不懂品茶，也不瞭解水溫和沖泡一分鐘或一分半鐘有什麼區別，總歸來說只是加入熱水沖泡並不會出錯。

天童啜飲一口熱紅茶，深呼一口氣說：「若利君，你不好奇我為什麼復活嗎？」  
「好奇。」牛島點頭回應，「如果你不想說的話，我不介意。」  
「若利君是不是變得會考慮別人的心情了？長大了呢！」天童打趣道，把牛島的頭髮揉得亂糟糟的。牛島沒聽出話中的挖苦，放任他作亂的同時還道了謝。

天童瞇著眼睛笑說還是老樣子。他的手滑向牛島的肩，搭在上頭，整個人的重量都靠在那厚實的身體上，向牛島表明自己那段離奇的經歷，「他們……呃、天使還是神使什麼的那一類，反正就是來接我的『人』說我有執念，有未了的願望，暫時沒辨法去另一個世界，要是放任不管的話會變成怨靈。」  
「……這樣啊。」  
「嗯，然後啊，他們就給我新的身體，讓我了結心願才能昇天成佛。」天童抬起牛島肩上的那隻手，在他面前晃了晃，「是不是很通人情？」

牛島點頭稱是，抓住天童話裡的重點，「你的願望是什麼？」  
「我想想……也許是成為世界頂尖的巧克力師？」  
「你已經是了，不是嗎？」  
「若利君！什麼時候嘴巴變得這麼甜了？」天童驚叫起來，戳著他的臉問這個若利是假貨嗎？  
「……？是事實，還有我也不是假的。」牛島沒有說討好天童的話，只是在各種場合上見過人們這麼形容他：世界矚目的奇才、橫空出世的天才——這些都不是空話。天童得過獎，他曾一個個地向牛島介紹店裡擺放的獎盃。

天童在他耳邊爆笑，突然增大的音量逼得牛島側頭閃避，可惜沒什麼效果，他放棄地移回原位。然後天童靠過來用臉頰擠著他，一邊說：「若利君真是可愛，我就喜歡你這樣——是嗎？原來我已經是頂級大師了，那所謂的遺願就不是指這個呢！」牛島的腦袋被天童的話攪得天翻地覆，錯愕地問：「你不知道自己的願望？」

「想要的東西、想實現的心願那麼多，我怎麼知道是哪一個？」  
很有道理。牛島被天童說服，認同地點著頭回應，又不禁想：如果天童的願望一直沒有了結，他是否會繼續留在這裡。

牛島止不住內心的騷動，在擅於觀察的天童眼中如同稚兒般藏不住心事，「若利，有什麼話就直說吧？」牛島便將內心想法照實告訴天童，而對方只笑他天真，說世上哪有這麼好的事。

「無論願望有沒有實現，七天後我都會消失，差別在於一個是升天成佛，一個是回去當地縛靈。當然如果可以永遠留在這裡就好了，但是能夠復活已經是奇跡，不是人人都有這種機會的。」

天童沒在笑，也沒有露出悲傷的神情，只是平靜地述說自己的消亡。他微涼的手覆上牛島的臉，拇指推開緊緊抿住的唇角，做出一個勉強的笑臉，「這是和他們的交換條件，我從一開始就知道了。」

「我不做會後悔的選擇，所以，不用替我難過。」

8.  
直到天童拍著牛島的手腕要他放鬆，這時牛島才回過神，鬆開不知不覺中攥緊的拳頭，血液流向指尖有股麻痹感襲來，但很快便恢復。

牛島鍥而不捨地追問你想要什麼？

「有什麼用呢？若利君又不是神燈精靈，說了就能實現嗎?」  
「不能，但我會盡我所能幫你。」  
「全部？」  
「全部。」

天童笑得瞇起眼，說謝謝。他伸了個懶腰，沒骨頭似地陷進沙發裡，語氣慵懶得彷彿只是來波蘭渡假，「別急，我們還有七天可以慢慢來。」

9.  
要不是天童終於開口向他要一套信件組，牛島差點以為這個人真是來渡假的。

筆當然是有，信紙則不是牛島家裡的常備品。於是牛島告訴天童書桌上的文具可以隨意使用，之後便抓著鑰匙要出門一趟，天童笑嘻嘻地跟上，卻被牛島擋在玄關前。牛島高大健碩的身形幾乎將整道門堵住，堅決地說：「我去，你留在這裡。」說完便轉身出門。從逐漸縮小的空隙中瞥見天童揚起一抹淺笑，沒出聲，只用口型說著什麼。

牛島還來不及看清，門便喀嚓一聲關上了。  
他忽然感到一陣心慌，焦急地扭開門把往屋內瞧。

天童聽見聲響，轉過頭來發現是牛島時顯得有些驚訝，問是不是忘了拿什麼東西？  
「沒有。」牛島說。手機、錢包和鑰匙都在外套口袋裡，什麼都沒忘。天童挑起一邊眉毛，歪著頭問他為什麼甫出門就返回來。

「沒什麼。」

只是看一眼，確認你是否還在。

10.  
天童花費一整天的時間寫信。

牛島買了幾套信件組，他就寫完了多少。寫給在宮城的父母、白鳥澤的隊友、也給在法國認識的一眾好友與工作夥伴。

考慮到隱私問題，天童寫信的時候牛島特地回避，不看也不好奇，在距離幾公尺的地方做自己的事。然而天童一點都不體諒牛島的苦心，他一邊寫，一邊裝腔作勢地唸出信件的內容。

「親愛的瀨見見，我真想念你那充滿土氣的衣服——」  
「是瀨見，你弄錯他的名字了。」  
「這是暱稱啦！」

「隼人君，為了防止你找不到手機而錯過我的訊息，所以決定寫信給你——」  
「不是因為你的手機不在身邊嗎？」  
「若利，你別拆穿我。」

「好久不見的加布里埃爾，近來可好？」  
「加布？……那是誰？」  
「法語很難唸對吧？加布里埃爾——他是我的原料供應商啦。」

後來天童乾脆要牛島坐到身邊來，與他討論起信件內容。牛島看著信件上密密麻麻的文字，內容東扯西扯地乍看沒什麼重點，實際上想說的話、該交代的事全都濃縮在那帶著圓滑的字跡裡。

天童要落款時突然抬頭問牛島日期該寫哪天？牛島毫不猶豫地告訴他今天的日期。

「好啊！他們一定會嚇得不輕！」天童大笑，說這個主意太有趣。牛島這才反應過來，除了他之外無人知曉天童死而復生，也不知道天童幾天後就會從世上消失，也許人們會把天童飽含真誠的文字當成生前的一場惡作劇。

天童似乎不太在意，或者說這也算是他的一場惡作劇。

「不會。」牛島認真地望著天童，一字一句地說：「我會向他們證明，你曾經回來過。」  
「有若利君作證那的確是很有說服力，畢竟你從來不說謊。」  
「不是說服，這是事實。」  
天童笑著應好，在名字後方簽下日期。

由於數量不少，牛島秉持著不浪費時間的原則，主動幫忙天童把信件封好。天童要求等他消失後再把信寄出去，於是牛島將整疊信件排列整齊地收進書桌抽屜裡。

最後一封是給天童父母的，很厚。牛島捏著那封信，轉頭問天童，「你不想和雙親見面嗎？」  
「想啊，但是太花時間了！若利君不是希望我珍惜時光嗎？」  
「可是……」  
「再說我要怎麼搭飛機回去啊？沒有護照也沒有能證明身份的文件。」牛島聽見這句話便沉默下來。天童說得對，世界上他留下所有的痕跡，都被蓋章認定成了過去式。

天童輕聲喚他，舉著小拇指說：「回老家的時候，替我向他們打聲招呼吧。」

小指勾纏，指節相觸，指腹相印。  
三個步驟，他們又一次許下約定。

11.  
天童網購的東西送來了。

礙於他現在身無分文，最終是牛島付的錢。倒也不是佔朋友便宜，事實上，他手寫了一張借據塞給牛島時被當面拒絕。於是天童把那張借據撕成毫無意義的紙屑扔進垃圾桶，摟著牛島的肩說不愧是我的好兄弟。

「作為謝禮，今天的三餐就由我包辨吧！」  
「好，我很期待。」

拆包裹的時候牛島蹲在旁邊，看著天童從紙箱取出一項又一項的工具與食材，刮刀、模具還有可可粉，即使牛島對甜點一竅不通也能猜到它們的用途。

製作巧克力的過程繁複得超乎想像，天童在廚房裡忙得雙手停不下來，但是他動作迅速、手法利落，甚至一邊為牛島講解步驟與技巧原理，那些原料比例讓牛島聽著都覺得頭昏腦脹。

可是天童的眼睛在發光，像寶石一樣充滿光澤，牛島很喜歡這種眼神，不自覺地湊近想細看。他像隻剛出生的雛鳥一樣跟在天童身後，走到哪就跟到哪，充滿好奇。

他們靠得很近，天童攪拌著巧克力糊的手肘不小心撞到牛島的手臂，終於忍不住說：「若利，你不用在這裡等啦！還要一陣子才完成，再那之前可以先去做其它事。」  
「我想在這裡看。」牛島直率地回答，天童拿他沒辦法。心想幸好廚房夠大，即使人高馬大的牛島杵著不動也仍然有足夠空間讓他做事。

等待巧克力冷卻的期間，兩人轉移至沙發上歇息。這次的紅茶是天童泡的，味道與之前截然不同，茶香滿溢，唇齒裡留有香醇氣息。

牛島安靜地飲著紅茶聽天童說話。

「因為網購買不到跟我店裡一樣的原料，只能將就一下，但可以保證好吃哦！」畢竟是頂級巧克力大師天童覺親手製作的。他大笑著自誇，牛島抬頭望向他，說：「我幫你去買。」

天童收斂笑容，瞇起眼盯住他，那一瞬的眼神像蛇、像獵鷹。牛島在多年前見過同樣的眼神，那時他們還站在同一個球場上，天童的視線也不是對著他。

「你在開玩笑嗎？若利君分得出不同產地的巧克力豆之間的區別嗎？知道100%可可脂是什麼樣子？」  
「不知道。」牛島一下就被問倒，也知道剛才說錯話，「如果剛才的話使你感到不快，我向你道歉。」

天童重新展露笑容，「雖然一瞬間有點火大，但是我知道若利君沒有惡意，所以原諒你了。」他停頓一會，又說：「反正剩沒幾天，既然若利君不想要我出門，那我就可以變成乖巧聽話的金絲雀，還能唱歌給你聽。」他說完就開始唱歌，是牛島沒聽過的旋律。歌詞只有一句，他重覆地，翻來覆去地用不同的調子唱：我是一隻金絲雀。

牛島皺起眉，不知為何天童這樣形容自己。在他心中，天童覺沒有半點與金絲雀相像的特質。

「……我沒有。」牛島直到天童停止哼歌才開口反駁。  
「嗯？啊——還在說剛才的事啊！」天童打了個響指，又指著牛島說：「你有。」

「沒有。」牛島強調地壓低聲音回應。天童攤開雙手，聳肩，「好吧，若利君說沒有就沒有。」語氣像是哄著任性的孩子，只是無奈之下的妥協。

牛島不喜歡這樣。  
不喜歡他們之間存在誤解。

12.  
為了證明這件事，他們一起出了趟門。

搭上最近的那班公車，坐在最後一排，身體跟著車體轉彎而左搖右晃。沒有目的地，只是任由公車一站一站地停駐又駛動。

牛島有些懷念，像是穿越時空回到白鳥澤排球部專用的巴士上。天童每次都坐在牛島旁邊那個靠窗的位子，他總是會先和後輩們玩耍一陣，直到疲憊的部員們在長途路程中睡著，天童才會變得安份，趴在窗邊望著沿途風景。

牛島醒著的時候，天童會湊在耳邊和他說很多話。呼吸連同壓低的聲音一起竄進耳道，有點癢。牛島通常只是聽著，偶爾回應幾句。睡意就在中途襲來，天童的聲音愈來愈輕，對話的間隔也變長。他不知不覺地睡過去，最終抵達學校時，他們總是靠著彼此的肩膀醒來。

車廂像搖籃一樣輕輕地晃，讓牛島有些睏意，可肩上忽然增加的重量令他清醒。牛島側過臉，視線越過一片火紅，透過車窗玻璃望著摯友半透明的倒影，覺得天童像道虛無縹緲的幻影，一眨眼就會消失。

天童很敏銳，只需幾秒就察覺到牛島正望著自己。他維持著同樣的姿勢，迎上玻璃窗裡的牛島的視線，用口型問：你想說什麼？

「我只是覺得害怕。」牛島回答。天童親暱地蹭他的肩膀，從喉間發出輕笑，說：「第一次看你示弱呢，又發現全新的若利君了。」

至於害怕什麼，他們都心知肚明。

13.  
公車繞了一圈又回到原點。

下車後他們沒有立刻回程，而是順著天童的提議前往一家頗有名氣的甜點店。

兩人並行走過一段路。從半途轉進小巷開始，牛島就認不清路了。

無論是去球隊訓練還是採買食材與日用品，他總沿著家門前那條寬闊的主幹道走，不拐彎、不抄近路，日復一日。而天童的行事作風截然不同，他曾對牛島說過：巷弄裡藏著美食。他把這件事當作一場探險遊戲，見著陌生的巷弄總想繞進去，邊摸索著地圖彎彎繞繞地找到無數寶藏。最終成果是天童比牛島還熟悉住家附近的路線，彷彿他才是在華沙待了多年的人。

天童領著牛島穿過錯綜複雜的巷道，周遭的景色產生變化，不似大街上時尚又新穎的建築物，取而代之的是古樸的磚牆與瓦屋。天童語調上揚，愉快地說就快到了，又動著鼻子問牛島有沒有聞到剛出爐的蘋果派香味。

「不要。」牛島卻答非所問。  
牛島停下腳步，腿像生了根一樣紮在原地，直勾勾地望著前方。天童轉頭朝他望去，不由得一愣——他看起來像是要哭了。

天童盯著牛島反常的神態，開始環顧四周試圖找出使對方不安的存在，不到幾秒就發現了癥結點。他覆上牛島的手背，安撫地說：「別怕，這不是那條小巷，沒事的。」

不是那條巷子，當然不是。牛島很清楚他們身處華沙而非巴黎。只是有過於相似的共通點，讓人無法不將它們連繫在一起。斑駁的屋牆與狹窄的石磚路；沒有交通號誌，只有巷口那面意味著＂車輛禁行＂的標示。

它紮進牛島眼裡，就像按下藏在大腦裡的開關，強制地、鉅細靡遺地播放那一天的記憶。

14.  
那天牛島會出現在巴黎並非偶然。他正值休賽期，所在的隊伍剛取得聯賽冠軍，天童特地向人學了幾道法國菜要為他慶祝，兩人約好了休假一起過。

剛出機場沒多久，牛島就接到天童的來電，可是另一頭傳來的並不是熟悉的聲音。那個人的英語帶著濃重的法國口音，以至於牛島要對方重覆一遍才能聽懂。

我是警察。對方說道，並向牛島解釋天童的手機設定是日文，他看不懂，所以回撥了最近一次的通話，他又接著問：『請問您和死者是什麼關係？』

一陣突如其來的耳嗚，彷彿是關不掉的電視雜訊，噪音封閉了牛島的感官世界。他捂住一邊耳朵，試圖讓自己好過一點。效果不彰，腦袋依然嗡嗡作響，而手機另一端的警察還在等待回應。  
牛島閉上眼，低聲說：「我們是摯友。」

15.  
那條巷子離天童家不遠，是通往附近市場的近道。天童的職人精神不只體現於巧克力上，做料理時也同樣堅持要用品質好又新鮮的食材，所以招待牛島的前幾個小時出現在那裡並不奇怪。

牛島抵達現場時，還未走近就能看見那些順著石磚的縫隙流到街上的液體。紅色的，比天童的髮色還深，趨近於褐色。它們織成一張鋪開的網，將他的摯友困在網下，掙脫不開。

那瞬間，彷彿胸口處那塊跳動的肉被人刨出來，摔在地上，一同輾碎在車輪下。那些還沒來得及說出口的眷戀，還有別的什麼說不清道不明的情感。全都碎成塊，攪和在一起變成一灘軟泥。

牛島沒有哭。  
他已經不是小孩子了，冷靜自制、不給人添麻煩，是作為一名成熟男人的基本條件。我做得很好，牛島想。按照警察或醫護人員的指示完成一項項手續。

直到有人向他建議在法國這邊火化，才方便攜帶上飛機回日本。

牛島難得動怒，居高臨下地瞪視對方，低沉的嗓音裡飽含怒意，「天童不是物品。」這把對方嚇得瑟瑟發抖邊道歉。牛島沒接受道歉，轉身就走。

半途，他意識到自己過於情緒用事，必須要冷靜一會，於是挑了醫院走廊上的長椅坐下。腦袋隨著天色漸暗也逐漸歸回沉靜，牛島開始釐清接下來該做的事。

牛島能做的都辨好了，只是有很多事，是身為朋友的他無法替天童做決定。接下來等天童的父母抵達巴黎，他只需從旁協助即可。

牛島想起多年前和天童的一段對話。  
『到得了的地方都不算遠。』牛島當時這樣說。直至現在，他依然沒改變這股想法。因為，改變的只是與天童之間的距離。

遠得不像話。

牛島疲憊地閉上眼睛，覺得自己像是掛在蜘蛛網上的昆蟲殘肢，只剩空殼，拼不成原來的模樣，更感覺不到痛。

16.  
「若利君！」天童拍著牛島的頰面呼喚他，雙手把臉頰擠壓得變形。牛島這才如夢初醒似的挪動視線看向天童，強調道：「不要走這裡。」

「好啊，我們回家。」天童說著便轉移目標牽住牛島的手，轉身就拉著走，對心心念念的甜點店看都不看一眼。牛島握緊那隻手，屬於天童的溫度透過掌心傳遞而來，像燭火撓著手心，進而點燃全身，那股熱源湧入胸口填滿空洞。

「若利——如果我們現在的樣子被狗仔隊拍到會很不妙吧？」天童說著擔憂的話，卻是邊走邊喊，半點沒有想低調的樣子。

「無所謂。」牛島說，邁步與天童並齊，「我只想與你一起。」  
只見天童側過頭朝他笑，然後三步併兩步地邁向前，最終他們一同奔跑起來。

17.  
門板闔上的那一刻天童朝他撲上來，牛島反應迅速，張開雙手接受這個巨大的擁抱，他們近得能感知彼此呼吸的頻率。

天童問他，剛才那句話是什麼意思？  
牛島正思考著要怎麼解釋時，天童便自顧自地開口：「不論若利君是出於什麼心態說的那句話，我都很開心。」  
「是嗎？那很好。」

天童笑起來，他又湊近了點，把下巴抵在牛島的肩上開始說話。也許是為了讓牛島聽清楚，他的語速比平常慢上許多，一字一句地剖開胸口讓牛島看那顆跳動的心。

「之前我說從不做後悔的事，那是騙人的，實際上有一大堆。後悔選到不好吃的冰淇淋、後悔買了不實用的東西，後來覺得這些事怎樣都好——畢竟最後悔的事已經發生，也沒有機會挽回。」是指我死了的那一天，天童補充道。

「如果早幾秒走過那條路就好了，晚幾秒也可以！又或許在前一天準備好所有東西才是更正確的，好後悔、好不甘心、好不服氣——我還這麼年輕，有好多事想做。」天童愈是說話，愈能感覺到呼吸紛亂以及逐漸變調的聲音。他一點一點收緊的雙手，也擾亂牛島的呼吸。

「想替若利慶祝得到冠軍、想讓你吃下親手做的菜然後聽你稱讚我，想讓你看看我家落地窗望出去的夜景有多漂亮，然後，還想要向你告白。」

「喜歡你。」天童把臉埋進牛島的頸間，重述一遍：「若利，我好喜歡你。」他把這句話說得像棉花那般輕，似乎一陣風就能吹散。

18.  
天童從來不吝嗇表達喜愛之情。  
他擅長用這個詞組成各種句子，對隊友、對教練，也向牛島說。高中三年來牛島聽過無數次的『喜歡』、『超喜歡』、『最喜歡』，聽著聽著便成習慣。就像自己喜歡排球一樣，只是日常中理所當然的一部份，從未想過隱藏的深意。

而這一次由天童口中說出的『喜歡』和以前的那些，隱約有什麼不一樣。  
牛島聽見胸口傳來的心跳聲，異於比賽時的亢奮、也並非長跑訓練時的生理反應。它響起來宛如一曲震撼的太鼓，由慢而快、從平靜到激昂，愈演愈烈。

最終，響亮到足夠令牛島聽懂天童說這些話語的涵義。

19.  
「說了這麼多，若利都沒有反駁我呢，可以理解為你不討厭這樣嗎？」  
「當然不討厭。」  
「那，喜歡我嗎？」  
「喜歡。」

天童輕輕轉動著腦袋，鼻尖和柔軟的唇貼著牛島頸部的肌膚，他的呼吸伴隨說話聲灑在上面，「不妙啊若利，我現在覺得死而無憾了。」

牛島忽然想看天童的眼睛。

於是他掙開懷抱，直視那對近在咫尺的紅色眼眸，說：「我要收回剛才那句話。」  
「……誒？」天童看上去有些無措，表情定格，聲音乾啞地發出疑問。

「正確來說不是喜歡。」牛島拉起天童的手，把他的掌心壓在左胸口上，「是我愛你。」

20.  
接吻是天童主動的。

柔軟的舌尖探入口腔是難以形容的觸感，卻沒有任何厭惡感。好舒服。牛島想，忍不住輕顫，在天童的引誘下也作出回應。

他們誰都沒閉上眼，像要將這一瞬刻進海腦般望著彼此，吻得大腦暈眩，差點缺氧也捨不得停。

而兩人之間還是天童的技巧高出一籌，懂得再適當的時機停下。他摩娑著牛島的唇，「若利君，你真不習慣接吻耶，這是第一次嗎？」  
「不是。」  
「這樣啊……有點嫉妒奪走若利的初吻的人呢！」天童看似說笑，內心已經打定主意要吻到牛島意亂情迷，徹底將所謂初吻拋至腦後。

牛島困惑地問為什麼要嫉妒你自己，換來天童驚訝的怪聲，他瞪大雙眼，結結巴巴地說：「誒、可是，剛、剛才你說……誒？那是若利君的初吻嗎？」而事實和他所設想的不同，牛島給出否定的答案。

「高三那年的春高預選賽，你在回程的巴士上吻我，不是嗎？」牛島答道，臉上神情毫無波瀾，彷彿只是在討論日常便飯。與之相反，天童眼神游移不敢直視他，臉頰愈來愈紅，最後受不了地雙手遮著臉說：「原來你那時候醒著啊？」  
「半夢半醒，睜眼時你已經入睡，我以為是錯覺。直至剛才發現觸感是相同的。」

天童深吸一口氣，呼出，做足準備才打開指縫，露出一隻紅色的眼睛望向牛島，「如果當時我向你告白，你會答應嗎？」牛島側頭思考一會，說不會。

「那時還沒有愛上你。」  
「真不留情面。」天童笑著說。湊到牛島耳邊，語氣曖昧地問：「那若利君是從什麼時候開始愛上我的？」  
「從你與白色相襯的那一刻開始。」

21.

夜晚時，天童抱著枕頭來敲牛島的房門，問可不可以和他一起睡？牛島沒有拒絕的理由，便側身讓他進房。天童毫不客氣地蹦上床舖，把手裡的枕頭與牛島的擺在一起，笑著朝牛島招手要他快點過來。

待兩人躺好各自的位置，天童開口第一句話就是：「若利，我快要走了。」牛島第一時間反應不過來，愣愣地望著他，呆愣的表情惹得天童發笑。

過了好一會，牛島才找回說話的能力，「還沒到七天。」  
「因為我的遺願達成了。」天童又補充道：「雖然若利看不到，但其實他們一直都在哦！現在也是，在這裡看著我。」他舉高手臂，在上方比劃著一個拳頭大小的圓。

「從若利說愛我的時候開始，他們就吵著要我快點到極樂去。」天童整張臉皺在一起，看來是百般不願，「我試著說服他們期滿七天再走，但是行不通呢！最後討價還價的結果就是到明天清晨哦！」他轉身面向牛島，笑盈盈地說還可以和若利共度一晚。

牛島倒是直接，他將額頭靠上天童的，橄欖色的眼瞳裡全映著天童的鮮紅，說我不想你走。  
真心話瞬間打散天童的防備，他收起偽裝的笑容，望向牛島的眼神滿是繾綣，「若利，世界上也有很多無可奈何的事。」天童勾住牛島的指尖，很快便被對方握住，天童也順勢與他十指交扣。

天童看向牆上的鐘已是晚上十一點，便扯開話題，「睏了吧？已經是你該入睡的時間呢。」  
「我不睏。」牛島揉著眼睛反駁道，還想著要去沖杯咖啡讓睡意退散。

天童笑起來，伸長手把牛島起身的動作拉回來，攀著厚實的背，腿跨上腰肢，是一種親密無間的姿勢：「若利君雖然個頭很大，但情感上還是小孩呢！就算你撐著不睡，到了明早我依舊會消失，別這樣啊——不想讓若利君看到我煙消雲散的樣子。」

「睡一覺就好，清醒後夢也會醒，若利總該是要回歸日常的。」天童輕拍著牛島的背，試圖引他入睡，「覺得痛苦的話，忘記我也沒關系哦。」  
「不可能忘記。」  
「那要記得我也愛你。」  
「啊啊……」

他們湊近，給彼此一個吻。  
牛島被天童擁入懷裡，耳朵貼在他的胸口處聽著心臟跳動的聲響。理智上牛島並不想睡，可是在天童身邊總讓他感到安心，一下接一下規律的心跳彷彿是首安眠曲。

「晚安。」閉上眼之前，牛島隱約聽見天童輕聲說。

22.  
多虧昨晚的心理準備，隔日清醒時發現身邊空無一人，牛島並沒有過多的反應。

還有答應天童的事要做，牛島想著，拉開書桌抽屜將裡頭厚厚一疊的信件全拿出來，塞進背包裡，動身前往離家最近的郵局。

去程搭的是公車，回程則是步行。路經昨天走過的那條小巷，牛島下意識地往內瞧，裡頭連接著彎彎的小路，一眼望不到盡頭。

牛島神使鬼差地走進巷子。  
由於昨天才剛走過一遍，牛島對巷內的路線還記憶猶新，左彎右拐，幾分鐘後便抵達那條似曾相識的石磚路。

他停佇於巷口，周遭很安靜，聽不見人聲也沒有車子行駛的聲音。那間昨天沒去成的甜點店在牛島的注視下緩緩打開門，穿著制服的店員走出來在店門口擺放手寫招牌，看見牛島時很自然地朝他打招呼，問要不要進店裡來看看。

腦袋裡響起天童的聲音，別怕，他曾這樣對牛島說過。別怕，牛島低聲重覆一遍，向前邁開步伐。

23.  
最終牛島提著一盒蘋果派回到家。

因為控管飲食的關系他只切了一小塊，兩、三口便吃得精光，味道比設想的還美味許多，終於能理解天童為什麼老是叨念這家甜點店。

剩餘的派被牛島收回盒子裡，打算冰起來保存。而打開冰箱卻瞧見下層冷藏區有盒保鮮盒，牛島想起那是天童做的巧克力。他把兩樣甜點互換位置，打開保鮮盒蓋，裡頭一顆顆色澤飽滿的巧克力一下子勾起他的食欲。

他害怕捏壞，只用食指和拇指小心翼翼地取出一顆，舉到眼前瞧，它表面光滑、圓滾滾地像顆排球。就這麼一小會的時間，指腹觸及巧克力的那處已經開始融化，牛島連忙送入口中。巧克力在嘴裡很快便化了，濃郁的巧克力香充滿口腔，他用舌尖滾了一圈便露出藏在裡頭的核桃果仁，用齒列碾碎後香氣殘留，整體來說不算甜，很符合牛島的口味。

他的味蕾不像天童那般敏銳，唯一的感想是好吃。

正常來說，即使食物再好吃，牛島為了健康管理也會嚴格自制，甜點這類精緻食品幾乎是能不碰就不碰。此刻卻牛島停不下來似的一口接一口，一顆又一顆，連指尖沾上的巧克力也吮淨。

「如你所說的，很好吃。」牛島說道。

無人應答。

24.

白布這天在東京參加一場研討會，鈴聲響起時正是會議結束沒多久，他看了一眼來電顯示，忙不迭地接起，「牛島學長？」

「不在了，哪裡都找不到。」另一頭傳來的是掐頭去尾、讓人摸不著頭緒的幾句話。

白布沒由來地感到難受，呼吸困難，舉著手機的右手發顫得厲害。他深吸一口氣，迅速換了手拿，接著說：「您指什麼？」對面的人沉默下來，只能勉強聽見細微的雜音和不太平穩的呼吸聲。

這不是牛島學長正常的狀態。白布想著，他猜到牛島會談論什麼：那一件事、這兩個人，會戳痛他的軟肋。白布不敢結束通話，也不出聲打擾，良久，手機另一端才傳來熟悉卻又扭曲的嗓音，帶著鼻音與輕微顫抖，白布無法確定是否為電波造成的失真。

「天童。」

而後，牛島終於哭出聲。


End file.
